User talk:Seattlebrian/4-person formations
I made a table when i wanted to choose which formations to use on the XBOX, you can view it on an older version of my page. I had a higher requirement than simply being able to get level III though, sort on the last column to see the ones i thought were useful. I might have missed one or two good ones though. Drake178 18:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) I plan on adding columns for at least attack and mystic. With Def and Mdef being so low, the 10% difference on some formations is the difference between 45 and 50, so not a real concern. But at Attack 200, 10% is the difference between 180 and 200. Once I add mystic and attack, then I might resort the tables and highlight the best attack and the best mystic. Seattlebrian 05:02, 24 July 2009 (UTC) That depends on how the damage is actually calculated. Apart from The Lost and The Fallen you will never need more damage but you will almost always want to take less. I never had problems doing enough damage even when i didn't watch my BR on the XBOX, it's surviving that i had problems with. You may also consider listing formations that are good outside the stats, like Orb Formation, i found its AP Cost Cut +3 at level III more useful than any stat bonuses on any other formation and you can get it with 3 people. By the way the stat gains on the formation pages are all off, the +5%/+10%/+15% are actually +3%/+5%/+8%, they follow the general stat gain formula. I'll fix them when i get around to it. Drake178 07:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I know the formations are off. Now that I have beaten the enlightened seven I can hire some of them and I should be able to go through and re-calc all the formations. Unless you have some easier way of getting that data through looking at memory locations or such. Seattlebrian 13:17, 24 July 2009 (UTC) I do, but i don't have the time to implement it right now (would need to find the formation table and figure out which values belong to which stat). After i'm done with my current project i can look into it, but that might be a while so go ahead if you get to it before i do. Drake178 15:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) What I would be more interested in would be if the STR/INT/SPD adjustments listed on the formation pages are actually implemented. I can't see anything in the game where it shows those increases. If those stat changes aren't in the US versions, then a lot of those formations really suck big time. Seattlebrian 15:16, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :There is an 8 byte entry in the Character Data struct that stores Formation modified values for STR INT SPD UNQ ATK DEF MYS MDEF, and a 2 byte Formation Effect Record (that's how I got the values for Porcelain Chain, Mystic Seal and The Slayer). Stat changes from Formations are hidden and aren't reflected in your actual stats as such. If you give me a list of formations you want checked I can check them for you when I've got a bit of free time! So let me know which ones you need that modify STR INT or SPD or have an effect you aren't 100% about and I'll confirm them. Mikeyakame 16:01, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I can tell you certain that Trident I has 103% STR in slots 1-3. I can't remember what the INT value for 4-5 was though so I'll need to check tomorrow. Mikeyakame 16:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::I fixed up Trident I-III for you mate, take a look at it now :) It looks a whole lot different than before.Mikeyakame 18:38, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :The character record is usually not used in battle, there's a separe Unit record that's used for everything, and it only has the formation modified stat values. They are definitely being used, they just aren't displayed (the party menu gets its data from the character records and those only have valid formation data stored in them if the character is actually in a formation). Drake178 18:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Found the formation table and working on the struct data now, then bookmark it all tomorrow and to start changing the values on all the pages. Seattlebrian you are welcome to help me if you like :D I can give you all the correct formation data when im done to work with! Mikeyakame 14:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Really hot here right now. Can't play the game without overheating my computer. I won't likely be able to do any formation work until next week. Seattlebrian 15:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm building a Formations table on Drake178s talk page just so you know mate! It'll contain the correct formation data I get from the table! Mikeyakame 18:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::A slight correction, he'll be building it on his own user page :P Drake178 19:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :You're cold man! Ice cold :D All good moved to my page now! It's going to be a huge table but nothing I can do about that it seems! Mikeyakame 03:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I've finished updating all the Formations I think! I double checked for any missed ones and think I caught them all, so if you notice any formation pages that haven't been amended let me know mate! Cheers Mikeyakame 07:12, 1 August 2009 (UTC)